


Wings made of Glass

by naiveinnocentia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TSUKI_KAGE_WEEK_2020, Timeskip, major timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiveinnocentia/pseuds/naiveinnocentia
Summary: After a bitter and intense fight the day before, Kageyama and Tsukishima hasn’t muttered a single word to each other which led to practice being painful to bear.Until Kageyama decided to build up courage and talk to the blonde about a thought that has been lingering in his mind for quite some time
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Wings made of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER/NOTES
> 
> -Please expect major timeskips between events  
> -Tsukishima Kei x Kageyama Tobio will be the main pair of this oneshot  
> -Specifically made for TsukiKage week 2020  
> -Originality is a must  
> -ENJOY READING!

“Ah, so I see you’re back to being a king now. What are you going to do next, manipulate us to follow your kingly ways? Nobody wants to follow a tyrant like you, king. Get over it.”

Were the only Tsukishima had said before packing up his belongings and storming out of the gym. Leaving the others standing in their places, shocked. Kageyama bewildered.

The black haired setter just stood in his place. His big blue eyes that once shone with fulfillment drained out into something called regret.

Why regret though? It wasn’t like it was his fault in the first place… Right?

Yamaguchi has ordered the rest of the team to continue practice though the aura wasn’t as exciting as before. Especially with Kageyama losing interest to even practice, the air inside the gym suddenly turned suffocating.

Yamaguchi, being the team captain and Tsukishima’s best friend, has to take actions in his own hands despite not knowing if Tsukishima would even would even talk to him. Hell, he hadn’t even seen Tsukishima this way before.

This was a new territory for the freckled boy to enter.  
~

From: Yamaguchi  
Received 7:18 pm  
What was that all about

To: Yamaguchi  
What was what?

From: Yamaguchi  
Received 7:18 pm  
The practice a few hours ago?  
Come on man, you know what you did

To: Yamaguchi  
I’m sorry  
What?

Tsukishima stares at Yamaguchi’s message for the longest time with a stoic face despite being confused as hell.

What did he do a few hours ago again? Why did he forget anyways?

From: Yamaguchi  
Received 7:20 pm  
Why did you snap?  
You just left the gym without uttering a single word

Oh.

That thing.  
Tsukishima didn’t want to answer the question for multiple reasons that seem too complicated to tell. Plus, he has homework to do and that’s much more important than this conversation right now.

Upon placing his phone back down, it dinged. Indicating that he got a message.

Was he really going to pick up the damn phone again and waste his time?

From: Yamaguchi  
Received 7:22 pm  
Yeah, you aren’t going to study until you answer my question

To: Yamaguchi  
What answer do you even want?  
I just pointed out what was supposed to be pointed out.

From: Yamaguchi  
Received 7:25 pm  
So… Calling him a tyrant is considered to be ‘pointed out’

Yeah, Tsukishima isn’t having any of this talk. Somehow his homework seemed more interesting than the current conversation so he placed down his phone and continued to work.

That was…

Incoming call from Yamaguchi

Great.

Oh so great Tsukishima wanted to throw himself in front of a moving train and commit murder. Oh how great.

“What? I’m trying to study.”

“Studying can wait. I need you to tell me what the fuck happened back there.”

“//sigh// What’s more to tell? He started it, I pointed out his mistake and left. That’s it.”

“It was his fault.”

“Tsukki, it wasn’t his fault.”

“… So you’re telling me… I’m the one at fault?”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but yeah. Pretty much.”

“…”

“What do you mean it’s my fault? I just defended myself.”

“By doing it in the worst way possible. You mentioned the ‘king’ thing again and called him a tyrant. You were defending yourself, yea, we can see that. But bringing up the past? That’s too much.”

“Tsukki, we’re third years already. The last of our high school years. We matured.”

Tsukishima stayed quiet. The words that came out of Yamaguchi’s mouth was soft yet terrifying. Yamaguchi was angry and Tsukishima knows. His best friend wouldn’t lash out when angry. He would just talk to you about the things you did wrong in the softest tone of voice that it would make you feel bad.

And boy was that happening to Tsukishima right now.

“Come back to practice tomorrow after classes. Even if you won’t attend the morning one. If you don’t make things clear before the practice match between Seijoh, I might just tell coach Ukai to leave you and Kageyama behind.”

“Hah, you can’t do that.”

“Don’t try me, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima blinked once, twice, thrice. Registering the words Yamaguchi had just said. He didn’t know if that was a threat or a warning.

“I’m actually… very disappointed in you. I thought you changed, Tsukki… I have to go. See you tomorrow.”

The blonde just sat there. Shell shocked at what Yamaguchi said before ending the call.

He was disappointed… At Tsukishima.

The last time Yamaguchi was disappointed at Tsukishima was when they were first years. That time when Yamaguchi yelled at him for being too prideful and Tsukishima not seeing shit because he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Though he didn’t feel any guilt at that time (Well, maybe a little but Tsukishima didn’t want to admit it).

But today, today was different.

With what Yamaguchi said and explained, Tsukishima. Yes, the emotionless prick that we all know, not only feels guilt. But regret.

A pool of regret starts filling up Tsukishima’s stomach. No, it’s not a pool. It’s a fucking ocean that any time soon, he’ll drown in it.

Tsukishima placed the pen he was holding down on the table and took in a deep breath. Suddenly it grew hard to breath in this room. The vast reason that made Tsukishima stand up and open his goddamn windows at night.

Though the fresh air didn’t help at all because all the harsh words he said to their black haired setter from first year came crashing at him.

God, it seems like regret does come after realization.  
~

“Ah, Tsukishima-kun,” Yachi said which gained all attention from everybody who was in the gym. Tsukishima bowed slightly before entering the gym. A little embarrassed by how all eyes are were staring at him, the tall blonde placed his belongings at the very corner.

“Alright everyone, please change to your jerseys and we can start practice.”

Well, changing into his jersey was a-okay before Hinata dragged the black haired setter next to Tsukishima and dropped duffle bag on the floor. A ‘don’t bark and bite, Kageyama-kun’ and a ‘play nice, the both of you’ before running off and leaving the two males alone.

Tsukishima wanted to grab Hinata by the back of his head and slam his face on the floor, but of course, murder was illegal so he refrained himself from doing so.

Tsukishima took a quick glance at Kageyama before taking off his shirt. Exposing his pale upper body.

Ok, fuck.

Kageyama’s going to be out of context for a while so please bear with him.

Kageyama has been too focused on volleyball for the past two weeks since third year started that he never noticed how Tsukishima grew within the summer.

And let him tell you how puberty did well with Tsukishima. With how his once thin lips grew pulp and pink, how his once rectangle body shape grew to have a curve, how his once noodle-like body build turned… How do we explain it… Well, it seems like Kageyama is a loss for words so he will just say it in the most easily explained explanation.

Tsukishima, as a third year, looks like he’s been sculpted by Aphrodite herself

“Kageyama-kun, if you don’t stop staring at Tsukishima-kun’s six pack, you might drool,” Hinata stated rather loudly for everybody to hear.

Oh, great. Now Tsukishima knew that the black haired male has been staring at him.

What a great way to start practice.

What a great way indeed.  
~

What a bad way to end practice.

What a bad way indeed.

Why was it bad?

Well, it was supposed to be the five of them walking home together, but their friends decided to ditch them and go home first. Thus leading for Tsukishima and Kageyama…

To go home.

Alone. Just the two of them.

Now here they are. Walking side by side with a very suffocating air surrounding them. Miyagi, as usual, is quiet. Something that Tsukishima will always love about the prefecture. The night sky, the cold yet warm air, the quiet streets. Everything in Miyagi is perfect to Tsukishima.

The tall blonde didn’t bother to put on his headphones if ever Kageyama is going to suddenly speak.

Which, he does.

“Hey, uh… I’m sorry… About yesterday.”

Kageyama spoke as he stole side glances at Tsukishima. The said blonde blinked a couple of times. Registering what Kageyama had said before looking at the black haired male.

“But I think you already know the reason why I said all those things…”

“… I think the reason why we fought was because I didn’t understand.”

“So… I suggest you… You know, repeat?”

In what was supposed to come out as a statement turned to a question instead. Something Tsukishima doesn’t do because he’s often sure in everything he was saying.

Not only did it surprise Kageyama, but Tsukishima as well. Kageyama turned to face Tsukishima who only has a stoic expression.

“I… Never understood how different you are. You depend on your strategic mind, rather than giving it your all. When Koganegawa was your setter, Hinata told me you jumped higher. You gave it your all. But why is it that when you play with me… You don’t fly.”

“ ‘What’s lacking? What’s falling behind? What’s something in Koganegawa that Tsukishima doesn’t see in me?”

“Those are the questions I ask myself every time we play. The thought of you playing so different with me… It feels like I’m doing something wrong. Like there’s something missing. Something lost.”

Kageyama looks at Tsukishima who somewhat found himself looking at the setter as he was telling him all his thoughts. Telling him the reason why they fought yesterday.

“… You can fly too. You know? I can see the potential in you. The talent that even Hinata couldn’t carry. A much larger pair of wings that you keep closed.”

“The wings that you only open when Koganegawa is the one to set the ball… Why don’t you do that when I’m the one to set the ball? Why don’t you open your wings and fly when it’s me? When I’m your setter?”

I’m your setter. That sentence repeats itself inside of Tsukishima’s mind.

It may sound cliché but that one sentence managed to tug a string inside of Tsukishima. He doesn’t know what kind of feeling, but it feels somewhat similar to adrenaline but minus the rapid breathing.

His palms started to sweat and so does his whole body. His throat grew dry so he tried swallowing his saliva which, did work but the moisture for sure didn’t last very long.

“Can you… Do me a favor?”

Kageyama asked as he stopped on his tracks.

Tsukishima looked at him with slightly wide eyes before halting as well. Facing Kageyama with his body this time. Anticipating on what he was going to say. If he should decline or accept whatever favor Kageyama was going to say.

“Can you… Spread your wings when I’m your setter? Even if it’s just once?”

Well, that for sure took Tsukishima by surprise.

Actually, he expected the ‘your setter’ part, but the rest, he didn’t. He’s a little hesitant with answering, that’s for sure. But all those hesitant feelings washed away when he remembered Kageyama’s words beforehand.

It’s like telling Tsukishima hey, I know you’re afraid of taking flight but it’s ok. I’m here to catch you when you fall. I’ll be holding your hands, so please, trust me. It’s ok. I got you. And that alone spoke so much to Tsukishima. Just the thought of someone being there to help him improve made the tall blonde feel warm and fuzzy.

He took in a deep breath before answering.

“Alright”

At the moment Tsukishima saw Kageyama smile, he knew something changed.

From ‘heh, I like Kageyama’,

In a split second turned to ‘oh fuck, I like Kageyama’.

Ah, the realization sure hit you hard, huh?  
~

The next day’s practice went on smoothly.

With Kageyama being more enthusiastic (Which weird out everybody because nobody has ever seen Kageyama express another emotion during practice other than being serious) and Tsukishima who was starting to limit the retorts thrown at Kageyama (Well, he’s trying but that’s pretty much a mile stone already).

It weird out the whole gym to be honest.

Kageyama sticking to Tsukishima’s side and talking to him every now and then, and Tsukishima just letting the other do his thing.

It was all too sudden that not even Yamaguchi could comprehend what was currently happening. Though he must admit, it kind of satisfied Yamaguchi. Seeing his two friends getting along.

“It’s great seeing you get along with Kageyama, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said with a wide smile on his face while walking towards the blonde. Tsukishima just looked at Yamaguchi who nudged his hips.

“How’d you manage? I never really see you become practically calm when Kageyama is around you.”

“Character developme—“

Before Tsukishima could finish his sentence, a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him forward.

Kageyama was looking at him. Much more pissed than before. Brows furrowing and his grip on Tsukishima’s shirt tightened.

If stares were to kill someone, somebody would’ve died by now because of how goddamn strong Kageyama’s gaze is.

“What?”

“… Tomorrow’s the practice match between Seijoh.”

“I know.”

“And I know what to do. Just…”

Tsukishima couldn’t believe he was going to say this.

“Just trust me.”

Kageyama’s eyes sparkled. His cheeks bunched up as he was trying to surpass a smile.

‘He really grew into his smile’ Tsukishima thought as he looked away from Kageyama who finally let go of the blonde’s collar and running off to fill his sports bottle with water.

Locking eyes with Yamaguchi, the freckled boy wiggled his eyebrows as a knowing smile was etched on his face. Something tells Tsukishima that he’s somewhat playing right into Yamaguchi’s game.

You know what, he actually doesn’t want to know what that look means. Tsukishima looks away.  
~

It was the practice match with Seijoh that the name ‘king of the court’ returned. It was always a game with Seijoh that the stupid name comes up. Tsukishima for sure uses the nickname at Kageyama, but it lacks the bark and bite. Tsukishima uses it for teasing but doesn’t bring up the past (well…).

Bringing up the whole ‘haven’t you heard? Kindaichi and Kunimi were his teammates in middle school and more backlash that not only affected Kageyama’s mood, but his gameplay as well. His serves were mostly missing the court and his tosses were either too high, too low, too close to the net, or miscalculated. Which led to more backlash towards him.

Tsukishima is out of the rotation for a while and was observing the game very closely. But he also made sure to listen to the conversation happening close to him. And this group of two guys and two girls just happened to catch his full attention.

When Kageyama miscalculated an attack and jumped too early and was glaring daggers at the other player, Tsukishima listened to the conversation that may or may have not pissed him off.

“Look at that, he’s pissed. Any moment now he’s going to lash out at his teammates,” One guy stated which made the others snicker rather loudly.

“He’s not even as good as Oikawa-san.”

“He’s too lanky even.”

“The rumors of him being a tyrant is true. He’s manipulative and only uses his teammates for victory. He should be kicked out.”

Oh they’re in for big trouble now.

“if you’re only here to trash talk our setter, I suggest you leave,” Tsukishima called out.

“A tyrant? A manipulative king? Listen to yourselves. How petty. I’ve never heard someone sound so passionate about backlashing a person before. I wonder how you got in the school with such shitty attitudes.”

“He may not be on the same level as Oikawa-san, but he’s better at other things. You just can’t see it because your view point is different from that of ours.”

“If to you he’s just a lanky, asshole tyrant, and manipulative king, makes me wonder how low your standards are in seeing talent.”

The second set whistle blew which indicated the set was finished. Unfortunately they lost this set but Tsukishima didn’t even bother to feel upset.

“If you’re only here to trash talk MY setter, then be my guest,” Tsukishima stated as he looked at the group of students who were staring at him with what seems like terror painted on their faces. “But just to be clear, I can serve a volleyball and hit your faces if I wanted to,” Tsukishima said before walking away from where he was standing and towards the bench where his water bottle was resting.

Tsukishima looked up and saw Kageyama stomping over to him. His sports bottle on one hand and the other grabbed Tsukishima’s collar and propelled him forward. Staring at the tall blonde with furrowed brows and a pout. Drinking from his water bottle as he stared at Tsukishima. Honestly, Tsukishima thinks it’s cute. Kageyama looking all pouty.

But Tsukishima knew too well that there was a reason why Kageyama walked over to him. And maybe he just knew what that reason may be.

“You’ll get the next set. Don’t worry.”

Though the kind words Tsukishima said wasn’t what he was looking for.

Kageyama’s face fell. A frown was etched on his face. He looks… Dejected that the words Tsukishima said weren’t the words he wanted to hear. Tsukishima sighed as Kageyama’s hand found its way to the blonde’s arm. Caressing it as his head hung low. Eyes fixed on the floor. That was, before he felt a hand rest on top of his head and started to pat it gently.

“You know what they’re saying isn’t true. We’ll prove them wrong. We got your back. You have me and you know I will never let you fly alone.”

Hearing what Tsukishima had said, Kageyama looked at the tall blonde ever so slowly and smiled at him. His eyes shone brighter than before. Tsukishima averted his gaze from Kageyama because—since when did the gym suddenly feel this hot and heard to breath?

The whistle blew once gain. Indicating that the third set of the game will start and Tsukishima was back in the rotation. Kageyama looked at him with a wide smile and a spark was glistening in his eyes. Something that spoke only to Tsukishima.

‘Spread your wings. I’m here.’  
~

One point left and they’ll win.

Sweat was running down Tsukishima’s forehead as he covered his head from Hinata’s serve.

As intense as it may seem, the opposing team grew stronger. With Kindaichi’s stronger attacks and Kunimi being more serious about his blocks and strategies, this was going to be a tough battle. Well, Tsukishima may be a little worried, but he denies. Tsukishima’s scared. What a loser.

Anyways, as the whistle blew, Hinata flew his serve which (luckily) went over the net although being caught by the libero. Passing it to their setter who then set towards Kindaichi. Tsukishima and their first year middle blocker (who’s roughly the same height as Asahi) initiate a block as soon as turnip head spiked the ball.

“One touch,” Tsukishima yelled as soon as the ball hit his hand and went though.

Their second year setter, Hayato, set the ball towards Hinata who spiked it afterwards, only to be received by Kunimi. Again.

A second year wing spiker was the one was the one to attack the ball where Tsukishima tried to block but still went through. Luckily, their second year libero, Akane, managed to save the ball. Kageyama running after it to set.

And in a split second, time seemed to slow down as Tsukishima locked eyes with Kageyama. A glint that shone in Kageyama’s eyes seemed to tell something. Something that nobody could understand and hear except Tsukishima himself.

‘Trust me’

‘I’ll fly with you’

‘I’ll fall with you’

‘I’m your setter, and you’re my middle blocker’

Fuck it.

As how much he hates receiving tosses, this one just felt different. Felt good.

Tsukishima ran just as Kageyama sets the ball and jumps. He jumped higher. A little (much more) higher than he does with Koganegawa even. The ball hit the other’s court just as Tsukishima landed on his feet.

Nobody managed to receive the ball so the point went to them and won.

“Nice toss,” Tsukishima said as he wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead. He couldn’t see it but he sure felt Kageyama’s smile.

Warm and fuzzy… They liked it.  
~

After the match between Seijoh, Yachi was the first to arrive in the bus along with the first and second years, and Yamaguchi and Hinata. Tsukishima arrived a short while after and found himself greeted with a practically dead bus.

Almost all the seats were taken which meant Tsukishima was forced to sit at the double seat on the front which nobody liked to take. Sounds stupid but it’s reasonable so whatever.

A few moments after, Tsukishima felt a presence sit beside him.

“Can I sit here?”

“You’re already sitting on the seat—you know what, scratch that. You can stand up if you’d like.”

“I hate you.”

“Yet you sat beside me? Such hate.”

“The other seats are taken.”

And for some odd reason, this stupid thought came into Kageyama’s little brain and thinking it was a good idea so he said it out loud.

“Or you just want me to sit your lap.”

Yeah. Not a smart move, Kageyama Tobio.

Tsukishima immediately started choking on air upon hearing what Kageyama said and the black haired male just reddened. Well, they both didn’t expect that. Thankfully though, the whole bus was practically dead and the driver being the only person awake other than Kageyama and Tsukishima. Though their whole conversation surely didn’t go unheard.

The air between the two suddenly became awkward. Too awkward that it began suffocating Tsukishima to the point where he wanted to say something.

“I’m sorry.”

“… For what?”

“For the things I said to you that day… I lashed out, called you a tyrant, brought up the past. All those things.”

“…Oh.”

“Well… It did sting a lot when you said those things… Bringing up the past.”

“I was just trying to explain to you and help you improve that day. But I guess that things got a little out of hand.”

“Who was the person that got you into volleyball?”

Tsukishima can’t help but tense up slightly when he felt Kageyama’s hand on his thigh like it was a normal thing to do.

“My grandpa…”

“He was the person that help me with volleyball… My parents were too busy with work and my sister with school so I was left to his care. Taught me everything about the game.”

“… But, he passed away a few days before that one match so I guess it took a toll on me. Never really was in the mood to play that day and everything seemed to piss me off.”

“Hey, stop looking like that. It doesn’t look good on you at all,” Kageyama told Tsukishima whose face looked like very definition of the word regret was painted on his face. Tsukishima called Kageyama all those cruel nicknames, teased and bullied him using his past without knowing the whole story. This shows just how stupid the blonde is.

Tsukishima’s a sap. Who would’ve known?

“Are you saying I normally look good?”

“Well… Yeah—shut up. You already know that for yourself.”

“… I’m sorry.”

“I thought we don’t say sorry to each other?”

“Shut up… But I mean it.”

“For everything. Since first year.”

“I bullied you. Teased you, made you feel bad about yourself. I called you a tyrant. Called you king. All those without knowing the story behind you. I made assumptions and even our first meeting was about that stupid nickname.”

“… I’m an idiot.”

“Hey. It’s alright. That was already put behind us, wasn’t it? Besides…”

“I don’t mind being called king if it’s from you.”

Tsukishima looked at Kageyama who was looking at him with a small smile. Red cheeks and sparkling eyes. He looked happy. Happier than when they won against Shiratorizawa. Maybe even happier than when Tsukishima spiked his toss a few moments ago.

Boy oh boy, is Tsukishima’s poor little heart doing summer saults.

“I want to kiss you.”

MAY DAY, MAY DAY, MAY DAY. WRONG MOVE TSUKISHIMA. WRONG MOVE.

Panic pooled the inside of Tsukishima’s stomach. His face turned extremely red and was sweating so much despite the bus being air conditioned. Why the actual fuck did he even say that. Well, it wasn’t technically his fault because with a face like Kageyama’s, lips like Kageyama’s and was being hit with the sun. It was a spell and a curse altogether.

“I mean—Um—Well—I think—I just—“

“Tsukishima?”

“… Yes?”

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Tsukishima, ever so slowly, looked at Kageyama with wide eyes and slightly red cheeks. He was sort of proud at how Kageyama was blushing too. Though he wasn’t sure about the feeling that was hiding under that blush.

“The truth… Tsukishima.”

“What if I say yes?”

Kageyama shrugged while looking at the blonde beside him. Bringing up his hands and cupping Tsukishima’s cheeks (squishing it to be specific). Tsukishima only looked at the dark haired setter as his warm palms made contact with his face.

“Then… I might just like it.”

‘Flirt bastard’ Tsukishima thought as he was already leaning down. Stopping just an inch away to look at Kageyama. His blue eyes that spoke more than what he’s saying. Those blue eyes that hold much more emotion than his face. And those lips. The sore reason that drove Tsukishima crazy and put him in a spell.

Those eyes and lips that grew to love and adore in a short period of time. All those features that could only be found in Kageyama and nobody else.

Readers are probably screaming at Tsukishima to kiss Kageyama already and stop being a wimp.

So he did. Interlocking their lips in a sweet and savory kiss. Kageyama’s lips tasted that of chocolate strawberries while Tsukishima’s tasted like strawberries and bubblegum. It was a new feeling for the both of them and they didn’t have any experience with it so they let their lips linger for a moment before Kageyama opened his mouth slightly in attempt to let out a breath but what came out was a desperate noise.

Well, that took a toll on Tsukishima because he started to deepen the kiss and wrapped his right arm around Kageyama’s waist (but made sure to keep quiet because their coach and adviser are right in front of them for fucks sake) before pulling away and stared at Kageyama.

Kageyama’s lips were kiss swollen and slightly red which gave the idea that Tsukishima’s in the exact same state too.

“Well… That was new.”

“… Yeah.”

“You didn’t hate it.”

“… I don’t.”

Tsukishima said as he looked away. Taking Kageyama’s hands in his. Luckily for him that the sun was almost disappearing in the horizon. His blush isn’t that evident anymore.

The blonde felt Kageyama twitch for a moment before returning the grip. That gesture made Tsukishima smile a genuine one.

‘This is nice’  
~

“Though I didn’t know his highness was into chocolate strawberries flavored chapstick.

“S—shut up, dumbass…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed that short (long) oneshot that made. Please expect more TsukiKage content coming from me this week and many following days other than TsukiKage week! ehe~


End file.
